She Has The X Factor
by blookat
Summary: Sonny/Alex. Uses the show X Factor. Full Summary on inside.
1. Summary

Have you ever wondered what happens when the cameras were off? Well here is your chance. What happens when Sonny meets a broken girl who just wants to follow her dreams? Find out on She has the X Factor.


	2. Live Auditions

Alex POV Dallas Texas Auditions

"I can't do it! I cannot do it! Mason do not make me do it please." I tried to plead with my boyfriend, but I was met with rough hands grabbing my arm and squeezing it to the point that I'm sure he left a bruise "You are going to do this Alexandra. Do you understand?" He asked menacingly. I only nodded in response, which prompted him to squeeze harder and say "I can't hear you, can you repeat that?"

"Yes Mason, I understand." I cried out in pain.

"Can we get the next contestant please?" a voice came from the direction of the stage. I didn't move so Mason picked me up and started carrying me towards the stage. "Put me down Mason, I can walk myself." When I said that Mason dropped me on the ground and walked away saying "You are pathetic Alex, sometimes I wonder why I even started going out with you, wait I know why, I just needed a trophy girlfriend and you were the most wanted girl, don't understand why though, but I got you, and I intend on keeping you, even if I have to force you to stay."

I made it to the stage and turned around and saw the four judges: Simon Cowell, L.A. Reid, Brittany Spears, and Sonny Monroe, AKA my idol/ my girl crush. It's normal to have those, right?

Sonny POV Dallas Texas Auditions

I heard Simon call for the next contestant, and while we were waiting for them to arrive I heard someone say "Put me down Mason, I can walk myself" which was obviously a girl. Then I heard a thump and a guy say "You are pathetic Alex, sometimes I wonder why I even started going out with you, wait I know why, I just needed a trophy girlfriend and you were the most wanted girl, don't understand why though, but I got you, and I intend on keeping you, even if I have to force you to stay."

"Did anyone else hear that?" I asked

"Hear what, Sonny?" Brittany asked.

"Never mind."

When I looked up I saw one of the most beautiful woman ever so I started by saying "Hi. What's your name?"

"Ummm A-Alex, m-my name I-is Alex." She said in an angelic voice.

"Hi Alex, How old are you?"

"Ummm I'm 18."

"Really me too, so what song are you going to sing for us?"

"Perfect by P!nk"

"Okay, ready when you are"

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice_

_Dug my way out, Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life__  
__Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, Always second guessing_

_Under estimated, Look, I'm still around__  
__Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than perfect_

_.Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're perfect to me.__  
__You're so mean, when you talk,_

_About yourself, you are wrong._

_Change the voices, in your head_

_Make them like you Instead.__  
__So complicated, Look happy, you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred _

_Such a tired game._

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.__  
__Oh, Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're perfect to me.__  
__The whole world stares so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line and we try, try, try,_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

_.Done looking for the critics, because they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_We change ourselves and we do it all the time__  
__why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?(Why do I do that?)__  
__[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]__  
__Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're perfect to me.__  
__You're perfect, you're perfect _

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're perfect to me._

Alex POV

"That was good Alex" I heard Sonny say as soon as I was done singing the song.

"That was alright" Brittany said

"Are we ready to cast votes?" Simon asked

"I will start" Sonny said "I vote yes"

"Yes for me" L.A. said

"I say no" Brittany said

"Yes from me as well" Simon said

"Looks like you are going on to Boot camp, good luck." Sonny Said


	3. At Home Taping

Hey guys, thanks for reading my story, I appreciate the reviews left, so I'm going to reply to them., but before I do so something funny for y'all to read, I started reading this story on the site, forgetting that it was mine, and as I finished reading it, I thought "awesome story I wanna read more" so I looked at who the author is and was like "wait this is my story, I need to update" true story, no lie.

**JaiHololove:** Thanks for going super crazy over my summary, I thought it was funny the way you went crazy (in a good way). Also thanks for the midnight review and for being the first to review. One more thing, I don't have this story prewritten, I write as I go on in the story, so, I really can't update that fast.

**Guest #1: **That's cool I want to read it.

**Guest #2:** Thanks I appreciate the compliment.

**Full360-2b-me: **Sorry about that, but I fixed it. I have another story and it's a Demi/OC story, and the OC is named Cassie.

By the way, I am writing this chapter, in school, when I supposed to be writing an essay in AP Government, shows how much I love y'all right?

Alex's Dorm Room at UMHB

"You got a no?!" an angry Mason asked me.

"Yes I got a no, from Brittany Spears, now be quiet, before my neighbors come and see what is wrong." I said desperately.

"Did you just tell me to be quiet?" He said in a low voice that scares me while squeezing my arm tightly.

"Yes, you are lucky I don't have a roommate," I said while struggling to get out of his grip.

"Am I?"

Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door saying "Miss Russo, there is a camera crew here for you."

"Thanks Dean Rivers" (A/N Guess where I got that from) "act like a loving boyfriend in front of the cameras, Mason"

"Alright Alex, I will be good" He said as the cameras came into my dorm. Mason went to sit on my bed, and I started to fiddle with my guitar tuning so I can continue writing my song so they can get a shot of me doing what I love. Then they told Mason to tell me some encouraging words, so he turns around and looks me in the eyes with a look I haven't seen since we started dating, love, I actually saw love in his eyes, and says "Alex, I love you and I am very proud of you going out to follow your dreams, and I know it's kind of bad timing but I really wanted to ask you this before you got on that plane. Alex, I really love, I really do and I know I have done some things that may have proved otherwise, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to prove to you that I truly do love you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Alex, will you marry me?" He said as he got on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring from his pocket.

A/N Guess what, I have a major headache. Why? Because I was stupid enough to run into my mother's door frame, not once, not twice, but three times. Not in a row though, like within an hour though. And when I was done running into my mom's door frame I ran into the box full of sticks we have so we can start fires during the winter. I guess you can say I'm not most attentive, observant, or balanced person ever, in fact my nickname used to be klutzy Casey. Question, could y'all, if you havnt already, read my other stories, pretty please?


	4. Why?

New chapter time! How many people think it's unfair that you get beat up and then get blamed for it? Just a question. So I was sick today, like, unable to speak sick, and I was on Netflix receiving a blast from the past. How many people remember old Disney, like Sonny with a Chance, Wizards, Zach and Cody, Camp Rock 1 and 2, and countless other shows? I miss those shows, and movies, and that is all I watched today, my mom thought I was weird, no lie. So enough about my weirdness, I would love to hear about yours.

Reviews:

**Pgirl9626: **Awww thanks I appreciate it. You will have to read on to see what she says, and I will definitely check out your story.

**Vampirerocker21: **This one time, like the first week of school, I was walking with my friend after A lunch (the first lunch), to our 4th period class, and our class was the only class in that hallway with A lunch. So as we were walking down the hallway I was looking at and talking to her while walking and a class room door opened up and smacked me in the face.

**Love-atic2284: **Why, yes, yes it is from Zoey101, I watched that today as well. Thanks, and sorry it wasn't as long, I wanted a cliff hanger

**TheDramaticAMC: **I guess I deserve to be called a Meany head, sorry for the cliffy. Your review made me laugh, despite how much it hurt. Thank you I appreciate you saying it's a good story.

Last Time

"_I guess what I'm trying to say is, Alex, will you marry me?" He said as he got on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring from his pocket._

Now

"I-I I don't know what to say" I reply, hesitating because I don't know if this is an act or not, just for the cameras.

"Yes would be nice, love." Mason said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Y-Yes, I will Mason." I said in fear of his anger later on if I said no.

Sonny POV, X Factor Stadium

The other judges and I were sitting in the control room, reviewing the video taken from the contestants at home. At the moment, we had just gotten to Alex's at home tape. Her tape showed her in her dorm room, at UMHB, doing some of her Music homework, which, I am guessing is to compose an original song. Her song was good. When it was time for somebody to talk to her, her boyfriend, Mason, started talking, and then he proposed to her. When she said yes I saw fear in her eyes, but I have no idea what she was afraid of.

Alex POV, On the plane to Miami, Florida

I was sitting on the plane, next to Mason, my _fiancé,_ gosh that word disgusts me. As soon as the cameras left, he beat me for hesitating on saying yes to his proposal. I knew he was faking, when he said he was going to be better, I shouldn't have fallen for it, even for a second.

"Alex, can you hear me?" Mason's voice says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No Mason, what were you saying?" I answered, half-heartedly.

"Never mind, you will find out when we get to our hotel room.

Song suggestions for the next chapter, I need songs for Alex and Mason to sing.

Sorry for taking so long to update, I had to wait for my mom to fix my laptop charger, cuz my dogs decided to chew on it, but as you can see i'm back, and ready for action.

PEACE OUT SUCKAS! OMC I have been watching too much Sonny with a Chance, not that that is bad, it's my favorite show.


	5. Meeting Jennel

Sorry I'm taking so long to update, my laptop charger keeps on messing up. My dogs had chewed through the cord and my mom had spliced it together, but now it's completely broken, and this is the first chance I had to use the desktop computer, as I am the only child in my fam with a laptop and my younger bros completely hog the desktop. So… how was everyone's turkey day? I hope it was good. I am starting a web show for you guys, my fanfic fans; the name is BlooKat95, so check it out. Now on to reviews

TheDramaticAMC: Thanks for your Demena enthusiasm and for your confidence in my writing, and also for being the first to review on the chapter. It's okay; I forgive you for hurting me.

Guest #3: I will write a jennel/demi fanfic just for you, it'll be a one shot based on the night jennel got eliminated; it'd be nice if I actually knew who to dedicate it to though.

Hailstar32: Aren't we bad people for not paying attention in class, and I will defiantly use that song when they break up, it's perfect for Alex and mason, because of how many time in the series they broke up and got back together.

Itsamahomiesthi: I will use Demi's song, I was already planning on it, it's a really good song, I love it too, and I haven't heard Cry me a river in so long, was it your first time hearing it, if so I feel old, I just found out/ realized, that, when Britney Spear's first cd came out, I was only 4 yrs. old.

Alex POV, Contestant Hotel

"What did you need to tell me mason?"

"I need to tell you to not do anything to betray me, at all, or you will face the consequences." He states menacingly.

"Whatever," I mumble as I walk away

"You dare to walk away from me?"

"Yes Mason, I dare, because you wouldn't do anything to me in a crowded hotel lobby," I retorted as he went to grab my arm.

Jennel POV (A/N apparently people love jennel, so she's going to be Alex's best friend), Hotel Room, Shared with Alex.

I was sitting in my hotel room, on the bed I chose, waiting for my roommate. I wonder which one I'll get, I hope it's Alex, because as far as I've seen she's the coolest chick here. Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Jennel Garcia, I am 19 years old, and this is my second try at X Factor. I tried out last year and made it to the top twelve, with Sonny as my mentor. My door just opened, I'm about to see who my roommate is.

"Hey," Alex says "Jennel right? I watched you on the show last year, you were my favorite, and I think you could have won"

"Hey," I reply "yep that's me, thank you; apparently Simon didn't think so, your Alex, right?"

"Yeah that's me; I came here with my fiancé, Mason Greyback."

I couldn't help but notice she said the word fiancé with some malice within her voice, I was surprised.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"No, why?" she answers nonchalantly.

"No reason." I reply, getting up to leave. "I'll be back later."

"Okay." She yells from the closet.

Alex's POV

About 30 minutes after Jennel left I heard a knock on the door, so I went to answer it, only to see mason at the door.

"Did you think you got away with walking away from me?" He asked as soon as he walked through the door.

"Wow, come in, make yourself comfortable." I quipped sarcastically.

"Getting brave, aren't we?" He said before hitting me repeatedly.

Sonny POV

I was walking with Jennel to her room, talking and laughing, and about to actually meet Alex, when we both heard yelling coming from their room. We walked closer and heard Alex yelling at somebody.

"Stop!" We heard Alex yell.

"Why should I Alex, you should have known that this would have happened, you need to be punished for walking away from me." We hear a male voice yell back.

"Mason stop, you're hurting me!"

"I knew she had a problem with him" Jennel whispers from next to me.

"What?" I ask

"When I talked to her a little bit ago she said his name with malice in her voice, and when I asked her about it she was all nonchalant about it."

"Should we go in there?" I ask, while reaching for the doorknob.

"No, not yet, we need to get security first."

"Okay" I pull out my phone and called Simon.

"Hello." I heard him say.

"Simon, send security to room 311 right now."

"What? Sonny why?"

"Come with security and I will tell you"

"We are on our way" he said and then hung up.

"Simon is on his way with security." I say to Jennel.

"Mason's being forced to leave right?"

"Hopefully he goes to jail" I say.


	6. Hospitals

Hey hey hey, wats up y'all, I just got a twitter, follow me BlookatCassie. Also follow my instagram blookatcassie, so original right?

Charlotte (Guest #3 from last chapter): Yep I am, did you like that I put Jennel in this story. The one-shot is going to be on the night that Jennel got eliminated, and what goes on back stage after she was, with Demi, I'm like half way done with it.

Itsamahomiesthi: Thank you for being so enthusiastic, and for the cursing, I enjoyed the review. Have no worries, read on and you shall see what happens to Mason.

Guest #4: Thank you! I want to be a writer as my career; do you think I could do it?

**Previously:**

"_Hello." I heard him say._

"_Simon, send security to room 311 right now."_

"_What? Sonny why?"_

"_Come with security and I will tell you"_

"_We are on our way" he said and then hung up._

"_Simon is on his way with security." I say to Jennel._

"_Mason's being forced to leave right?"_

"_Hopefully he goes to jail" I say._

**Now, on with the story:**

Alex POV

After Mason got done beating me, he was about to leave, but security burst through the door, along with Sonny, Jennel, and, surprisingly Simon. Jennel ran right over to me yelling "oh my gosh, Alex are you all right?"

"I can't move" was my strained reply.

"Sonny, she needs to go to the hospital, like right now." Jennel said to Sonny, who ran over here after talking to security.

"I'm really dizzy, guys. My head is pounding." I say

"Simon call an ambulance, and hurry." Was the last thing I heard before succumbing to the darkness.

Sonny POV

"Simon, we have to postpone boot camp, you saw how much the fans went wild, they love her, the want to see her in the live shows. Do you know how much fan mail has showed up at the studio, when they learned about her being in the hospital?" I say, arguing to get Simon to postpone boot camp until Alex wakes up and is out of the hospital. Alex has been asleep for, about two days know, and we were due to start recording for boot camp in a week.

"Fine Sonny, I will postpone, but if she doesn't wake up in the next week we will begin filming without her." He relents.

"Thank you Simon!" I yell before walking back to Alex's hospital room, seeing both Alex and Jennel asleep. "Awww now ain't that cute" I say with a slight southern drawl, just for the hell of it.

"Shut up." Says a voice thick with sleepiness, and since I wasn't looking I don't know who said it.

"Where am I?" the same voice asks but now I know its Alex.

"Oh! Jennel wake up, Alex is awake!" I yell, stirring Jennel awake.

"Sonny? Where am I?" Alex asks in a weak raspy voice. "Where's Mason?" She asks fear evident in her voice

"Well, once he gets convicted Mr. Mason Fucking I'm-your-fiancé-so-listen-to-me-or-ill-hit-you, **(Credit goes to Itsamahomiesthi)** is going to jail." Jennel says, venomously.

"Alex I have a question" I say hesitantly

"Yeah?"

"Umm, why did you agree to marry him if he was beating you?" I ask and I immediately see sorrow fill up her beautiful, deep brown eyes that you could get lost in. _Snap out of it Sonny, remember your therapy, you are not gay, you are straight. _The thought kept repeating in my head, but I knew it wasn't true, I knew I wasn't straight, but I had to be for my parents' sake.

"Hey I'm in a Miami hospital, where are you at?" **(Borrowed from a story that I'm trying and failing at remembering except it said "I'm in LA where are you?")** A voice asked.

"Huh? What?" Was my intelligent reply

"So you ask me a question, and then you don't listen to my answer?"

"Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I said it's because of my parents, they loved Mason, and they wanted me to love him too."

"Is the beatings the reason why you hesitated on answering him?"

"Yeah, I was skeptical about whether or not what he was saying was true."


	7. AN

Sorry this is not a story up date it is an A/N. I just did this to tell you that Backstage Confessions is going to be a full story, and that I adopted a story from Spazzle called SWAC Season Three MY WAY, look it up.


	8. Out

HI HI guys, sorry it's been awhile I have been grounded, cuz ima bad child, not really. Y'all remember that A/N that I told you I wasn't paying attention n class? Yeah, my dad grounded me because I almost failed that class. I also want to shout out to TheDramaticAMC, who I was PMing using my phone (which I got grounded from again because my dad did not like the fact I had a girlfriend, plus I failed AP Calculus, again), and she gave me a shout out when she updated her story An Angel, which y'all should read, but other than being grounded I also had the hassles of senior year, my older brother's wedding, and getting accepted into a dream school (shout out to whoever can guess what school it is. Hint: it is mentioned in this story. TheDramaticAMC is not eligible because she already knows (I told her in a PM). Y'all know ain't is a word right? TheDramaticAMC should totally review again, I love your reviews, they make me laugh. Did you know that Waverly Place is real?!

Reviews:

Itsamahomiesthi: I have always been meaning to ask, what does your name mean? Thanks for saying you would look up the story for me. You are most welcome for giving you credit, I just really loved that saying. My reason for not updating is in the A/N. All I have to say about Masons reason for cheating on… oops I meant beating Alex is in this review answer, hope it was subtle enough. Also, Mason knows that she is gay. ;)

Sue: Thank you, sorry the chapters aren't very long.

Xxfudoodullsxx: Thank you, but Mason being gone is only temporary, he will be back.

_Previously (Sonny POV)_

"_Is the beatings the reason why you hesitated on answering him?"_

"_Yeah, I was skeptical about whether or not what he was saying was true."_

Now

Alex POV

"So Alex, do you know what song you are going to sing for boot camp round 1?" Jennel asked me. It has been two days since I woke up and I'm still not out of the hospital yet. The doctors said that if everything checked out, I could leave under Sonny's supervision the next day.

"Uh, Yeah" I reply absentmindedly

"What song?"

"I knew you were trouble, by Taylor Swift."

"Ah, revenge songs, don't ya love 'em?"

"Yeah, definitely."

The next day Sonny POV

I walked into Alex's hospital room early the next morning to find Alex and Jennel asleep on the bed, together, again, for the 4th time since the "incident". I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, because I knew, from last year, that Jennel was bi, and from what I had seen, had taken a liking to Alex, not that I could blame her. I mean Alex is beautiful, sweet, caring, clever, a little on the sarcastic side, and—wait stop that Sonny, remember your therapy, you are not gay, you are not gay, you are not—"Sonny?" the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, said.

"Yeah, Alex?"

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I just wanted to be here for you when they run the tests on you."

"Wow, thanks Sonny, I appreciate that."

"You are welcome Alex." And she smiled brightly at me.

Later that day still Sonny POV

The doctor said that Alex could leave today, with my help and I needed to keep an eye on her, so I took her to my house where the doctors, and Simon, said she needs to stay for the duration of the show. It was a good thing she got out today too, because Simon wants to start filming tomorrow.

"Hey Sonny?" Alex asked as soon as we arrived at my house.

"Yes?" I reply curiously.

"What would you do if you liked somebody but know you could never be with them?"

'Is she talking about me?' I thought or more like hoped. _'No Sonny, remember your therapy, plus Alex must be straight, I mean, she was with_ Mason' my conscious told my thoughts. _'well that was out of fear stupid' I thought back 'well, well, well, look who just called herself stupid'_ my conscious fired back.

"YO! Sonny! I'm still in Miami, where did you go? The moon?" Alex yelled, snapping my from my inner turmoil.

"Ha ha, but no." I reply sarcastically.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"How did you know I was thinking?"

"You got this cute little face that told me you were thinking, really, really hard about something."

Did she just call me cute? I decided to voice my thoughts aloud. "Did you just call me cute?"

She blushed and looked away "Technically I said your face was cute, but yeah, I did call you cute." She quipped.

"Well, I happen to think you're cute as well." I said, as I thought 'Fuck therapy, being gay is part of who I am, nothing can change that, not even my parents.


	9. Heart Attack

Hey, I be updating again! And it only took *checks watch, realizes she doesn't have one, and looks up* however long it took, I just know it wasn't long. How many of you hate waking up in the morning, whether it be for work, school, or whatever it is people wake up for? I hate it, this morning my mom was up early and she decided to come wake me up after my alarm went off at 530 cuz that's when I have to wake up, but I normally hit the snooze button until 6 so I could wake my brothers, but my mom had other plans. After I hit the snooze button my mom came in like 5 minutes later to me sleeping, while hugging my hello kitty pillow, she walked up to me and took my pillow out of my arms, and I was like "Noooo kitty!" and she told me to get up, but I ignored her, grabbed my dolphin pillow pet and rolled over, my mom then stole my pillow pet, so I grabbed my dog Bradley and hugged him to my chest and, when she went to wake me up he growled at her and she told him to go lay down, so he wriggled out of my hands and ran away, my mom finally ripped my covers off yelling "Casey Leigh Renee Erickson get your ass up!" and I yelled back "fine im up, god". So I declare that my mini rant of the chapter, im holding my friend shawns ipad hostage so that he would do the work, not like im much better cuz im not doing it either so… yeah. On to the reviews. Wait, the shout out is awarded to sexyoutlaw for guessing correctly I do want to and am going to the University of Mary Hardin-Baylor in belton texas, so congrats. Side note A persons immediate thoughts will be italic and their conscious will be bold italic.

**Sexyoutlaw: **Congrats! You won, and Sonny is gonna go for it, in this chapter.

**TheDramaticAMC: **Yes, yougot a shout out, an update and a gay sonny, now you get an update and me waiting for your "strongly worded PM". You still could have guessed I just wouldn't have gave you a shout out. Im not gonna make you wait again.

**Itsamahomiethi: **I love Austin Mahone!

**Demenafever13: **thank you, I am sitting here literally trying to figure out if you were making fun of my word choice in the last chapter or if you thought it would be funny to me, which I thought it was funny.

**Sue(guest): **Thank you, and you are welcome for the update, and thanks for the well wishes in my studies, I hope my dad gets off my back too.

On to the chapter!

Previously Sonny POV

"_You got this cute little face that told me you were thinking, really, really hard about something."_

Did she just call me cute?_ I decided to voice my thoughts aloud. "Did you just call me cute?"_

_She blushed and looked away "Technically I said your face was cute, but yeah, I did call you cute." She quipped._

"_Well, I happen to think you're cute as well." I said, as I thought _'Fuck therapy, being gay is part of who I am, nothing can change that, not even my parents.

Now Still Sonny POV

"Aww Sonny" she said blushing an even deeper red

"So do I get to know who you were talking about?" I ask.

"Umm, no, but I will hint at it."

"Yay!"

"But," She said, _damn so close _"you have to tell me who you were thinking about"

"There is no way I am going to get to know otherwise is there?" I ask.

"Nope" she said while smirking, _cute smirk, it makes her look sexy. _

"Fine," I conceded "I will hint as well, now first hint, go."

"Well… it's a, it's a girl, I was thinking of a girl." She said nervously.

"I was thinking of a girl too."

"She has brown hair" she said

"Mine has brown hair so dark its almost black"

"Mine has big, brown, doe eyes." She says while staring into my eyes.

I stare right back and say "Mine has big, chocolate brown eyes."

"Mine loves to sing." _Jennel, _I think, _**Dumbass, Jennel has black hair you dyed it last season, remember? **_My conscious said. _Oh yeah_ I thought.

"mine happens to think I have a cute thinking face." I say in hopes of her catching on to the fact I was thinking of her. She leaned close to the point that if on of us were to move even the slightest bit, we would be kissing.

"Can I guess who you were thinking of?" she asks, but before I could answer her she crashed her lips to mine, and we were kissing. I reached up and wrapped my arms around her neck, as she grabbed my waist, rubbing her thumbs along the sliver of exposed flesh. I tangled my hands in her hair pulling her close as she licks my bottom lip for entrance, which I grant, as soon as our tongues touch I moan, as does she. Sadly, after a bit, I had to pull away for air.

"From that kiss I say you were thinking about me, but what exactly?" she asked as she tilts her head in a questioning manner.

"I was thinkin about the stupid conversion therapy my parents made me go through, because 'Disney girls cant be gay, they are supposed to be role models, and being gay is a sin, you cant be a role model if your sinning' but yeah."

"Wow my parents just made me date an asshole in order to not be gay." She says.

"Were you talking about me earlier?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah but I know, even if I did just have the best kiss of my life with you, that we can never be together." She says

Alex POV

"What makes you say that?" she asked with an extremely cute face.

"Umm…"I stutter "well its… its because you're you that's why."

"Because im me?" she asks even more confused.

"Yes, because you're you, you are Sonny Monroe, Disney princess, who stared alongside Joe Lucas and his brothers in Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2, who dated Joe Lucas, who played Demi Lovato in Demi with a Chance, and lastly, who is an international music sensation with three albums out and another on the way." I practically screamed at her.

"Well then" she said with an unreadable expression "come to the music room in a couple of minutes, I need to show you something." With that, she walked away with her head down.

After walking around for, like, ten minutes, Sonny's head popped out from a room and she beckoned me in.

"I wrote this song for my new album, its about you, even if it does say boy and stuff like that." She smiled at me.

Guess what song Sonnys gonna sing, whoever gets it right gets a shoutout.


	10. Please Be Mine

I'm back! Sorry it's been long, but I didn't have internet for a while, plus I had prom, which I took my wonderful girlfriend, but that was last Saturday. So… mini rant of the chapter…. In Texas, minors are allowed to drink, in the safety of their own home, with their parents' permission, at the age of 16, and since I'm going to be 18 in less than three months, my mom let me celebrate my older brother's marriage with them on the Friday before prom. My mom let me have a pina colada and after that it was just rum and soda for me. Well I apparently got so drunk; I thought turning on the light was magic, and I say apparently, because I don't remember, this is all I have been told. I was in the kitchen, sitting on the deep freezer, with my girlfriend sitting in between my legs. My mom walked in and I was like "mommy, mommy, I'm magic!" and she asked how was I magic, and I said "Like this." And I pointed up at the light and I hit my hand against the wall, because I missed the switch, so it hit it again, but I missed again, on the third try I finally hit the switch and yelled out "SEE! Magic!" so she looked at me, laughed and said "I kinda wish you aren't my child right now" but I am apparently a happy drunk so I didn't care at the moment. During that whole thing, my girlfriend had gotten up to make us another drink, cuz we share, and I told her to get in between my legs, and my aunt was like "God, help this child." So there's my mini rant that wasn't so mini. Everybody got it right, Sonny is going to sing Heart Attack, kinda helps that I put the answer in the title, how many of you were mad that it said Heart Attack in the title, but didn't have the song? But since only one of you can get a shout out it goes to Gabby, who is a guest, but she was the first to review. I want to give another shout out to TheDramaticAMC, for her amazing chapter for her story _An Angel_, y'all should go read it, it's good. On to the reviews

Gabby (Guest): Your guess is correctamundo (don't ask), thanks for being the first one to review on this chapter, it is greatly appreciated.

TheDramaticAMC: I hope this was quick enough for you; I would hate to get a strongly worded PM. Yes they actually kissed, I didn't even know they would, I literally have down in my notebook that the kiss just never happens, so yeah.

MileyJakes: The first one is correct, but I will use the second one at some point.

Itsamahomiesthi: Well your guess is correct, and I know Austin is a total cutie and I love his song, Say Somethin, and you're welcome for a fast update, I try.

Demenaforever13: Yeah, thanks for the duh, but it is Heart Attack, I read your story and I liked it. I know I found it funny, cuz it was, when I first read it my mom was like, what is with the funny face, and I was like nothing,, and walked away.

Sue: Thanks for putting the chorus as your guess and you were completely right, it does go something like that.

Guest: HMMM let me see, I don't know, maybe it is HEART ATTACK! Lol thanks for the review.

Im a Skyscraper: That is correct, I also enjoy your stories, they are good.

Cesaleah13: Sorry it's not Who's That Boy, but I will also use that song sometime.

Previously:

_Alex POV_

"_What makes you say that?" she asked with an extremely cute face._

"_Umm…"I stutter "well its… it's because you're you that's why."_

"_Because Im me?" she asks even more confused._

"_Yes, because you're you, you are Sonny Monroe, Disney princess, who stared alongside Joe Lucas and his brothers in Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2, who dated Joe Lucas, who played Demi Lovato in Demi with a Chance, and lastly, who is an international music sensation with three albums out and another on the way." I practically screamed at her._

"_Well then" she said with an unreadable expression "come to the music room in a couple of minutes, I need to show you something." With that, she walked away with her head down._

_After walking around for, like, ten minutes, Sonny's head popped out from a room and she beckoned me in._

"_I wrote this song for my new album, it's about you, even if it does say boy and stuff like that." She smiled at me._

Now on to the action:

I looked at her as she was concentrating on her guitar and what chords she was going to play while she was making sure it was tuned.

"What is it called?" I ask quietly.

"Heart Attack" she says simply "You ready?"

"Yeah" I say

She starts strumming, then opens her mouth and starts singing.

_Putting my defences up__  
__Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attaaaaack___

_Never put my love out on the line__  
__Never said yes to the right guy__  
__Never had trouble getting what I want__  
__But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough__  
__When I don't care__  
__I can play em like a Ken doll__  
__Won't wash my hair__  
__Then make em bounce like a basketball__  
__But you make me wanna act like a girl__  
__Paint my nails and wear high heels__  
__Yes you, make me so nervous__  
__And I just can't hold your hand.___

_Chorus:__  
__You make me glow, __  
__But I cover up, won't let it show, __  
__So I'm puttin' my defences up__  
__Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack!__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack!__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack!___

_Never break a sweat for the other guys__  
__When you come around I get paralyzed__  
__And every time I try to be myself__  
__It comes out wrong like a cry for help__  
__It's just not fair__  
__Pain's more trouble than it all is worth__  
__I gasp for air__  
__It feels so good, but you know it hurts!__  
_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl__  
__Paint my nails and wear perfume__  
__for you, make me so nervous__  
__And I just can't hold your hand.___

_Chorus:__  
__You make me glow, __  
__But I cover up, won't let it show, __  
__So I'm puttin' my defences up__  
__Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack!__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack!__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack!___

_Those feelings got lost in my lungs,__  
__They're burning I'd rather be numb,__  
__Yeah there's no one else to blame,__  
__So scared I'll take off and run,__  
__I'm flying too close to the Sun, __  
__And I'll burst into flames.___

_Chorus:__  
__You make me glow, __  
__But I cover up, won't let it show, __  
__So I'm puttin' my defences up__  
__Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack!__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack!__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack!__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack!_

I sit there and stare at her in awe, she wrote that song, about me, and it is amazing.

Sonny POV

She is just sitting there staring at me, _was it that bad?_ I thought immediately

I was about to ask if it was bad when she leaned forward to attack my lips with hers. She slowly took the guitar from my grip, and then slowly lowered me onto my back while straddling me, I grabbed her waist and started running my fingers along it. She pulls away from my lips and starts kissing up my jawline and down my neck. I moaned in response to her, when she found my pulse point. I pulled her lips back to mine and flipped us over and did the same thing to her. After about ten minutes I got a call, so I stopped and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Sonny" a voice said back.

"What's up Simon?"

"I just called to tell you that Alex just sent in a request to change her song"

"She did?" I said while giving Alex a look

"Yes, she did." He chuckled "You are staring at her now aren't you?"

"What? Nooo" I say, my voice raising a good few octaves, a telltale sign that I am lying. Alex just looks at me with a wtf look, and I shake my head not wanting her to question it. She just shrugs and tries to get from under me, but can't.

"Yeah, I will totally believe that Sonny"

"Whatevs. Was that all Simon, I was kinda busy."

"Wanna get back to Alex?" Now I regret telling him about my crush on Alex while she was still in the hospital.

"Yeah, we were talking, can I go n- ahh" Alex finally managed to get from under me and ended up pushing me off the couch we had moved to while making out.

"Sonny are you okay?" I heard Simon ask through his laughter.

"Yeah, Alex just pushed me off the couch."

"Yeah, okay bye." And with that he hung up.

I look at Alex and say "You are in trouble."

She just smiles innocently and says "You wouldn't hurt a cripple would you, because my crutches prevent me from running away."

I put on my best British accent and said "Cheeky little bastard, ain't ya?"

"I don't think the British say ain't."

"Well you wouldn't know now would you, as you have never been to Great Britain before now have you?"

She turns around and says "Cheeky bastard" (A/N Imagine Cordelia's accent, from Monte Carlo)

_OMG! That was hot._ I thought. I looked at her to see her smirking, and I gave her a confused face. She continued a British accent "You think this is hot?" she says seductively.

_Damn seductive and British, that's just outright sexy, she's my Sexy Lexi._

She stops walking and just busts out laughing.

"What?" I question.

"Sexy Lexi, really Sonny really?" she says through her laughter.

"Oh just go to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow."

Next Day Simon POV

I cant wait for Alex to perform, she told me she wanted to do Please be Mine, by Jonas so that she could sing it to Sonny.

Alex POV` ` `

It was my turn to go in front of all the contestants, I planned am awesome way to ask Sonny to be my girlfriend, and I hope she says yes. The stagehands brought out a stool for me to sit on while I sing, as I cant stand without my crutches.

"Hello Alex, how are you?" Simon asks me.

"Im as good as I can be, in my situation."

"I understand" he says solemnly

"What are you going to sing for us?" Sonny asks me. I know that shes been dying to know since she found out I changed the song.

"I am going to sing Please be Mine by Jonas." I say confidently

"Okay, start when you are ready."

The music comes on and I open my mouth and start singing

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through._

_[Chorus]  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine._

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
Oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough._

_[Chorus]  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine._

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you._

_[Chorus]  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine._

"Thank you, Alex" Brittney said.

Sonny POV Break Time

I walk up to Alex and ask to speak to her. We walk to an empty room, and I initiate the conversation.

"What was that, Alex?"

She gives me a confused look "What do you mean Sonny? I just wanted too give you the hint that I wanted to talk about something."

"And what is that?"

"Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?"

What will Sonny say?!

Question to get a shout out… What do you think my favorite song is? (Hint… it's a Demi Lovato song)

First one to get it right, Gets a shout out.


	11. Ryan Seacrest

So last time I asked you all what you thought my favorite song is, and when I asked that, my favorite song was Don't Forget by Demi Lovato, but then DEMI got leaked and then Warrior became my favorite song, so congrats Gabby, you were the only one to say it. Also shout out to MileyJakes who was the first to review this chapter. DEMI is amazing, all of the songs are really good and I love them all, you all should got to Demi's VEVO account on YouTube to listen to them all over and over again, like Im doing. Forewarning, this chapter is coming out of my head as I am typing, so I have no idea where it's going to go until it gets there. So enjoy, and onto the reviews.

MileyJakes: Glad you are so into this story, hope you continue to read it.

RainbowVaneza: No not my favorite, but I do love that song.

DemenaForever13: Thank you.

Gabby: Thanks, I try to make them cute, and congrats on being right, again!

Itsamahomiesthi: Well I guess you just have to continue reading to find out, now won't you?

Sue: We will see…

_Previously:_

_I walk up to Alex and ask to speak to her. We walk to an empty room, and I initiate the conversation._

"_What was that, Alex?"_

_She gives me a confused look "What do you mean Sonny? I just wanted to give you the hint that I wanted to talk about something."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?"_

And Now…

June 2013 6 months after boot camp and Judges Houses Alex is in the final 16 (Why wouldn't she be?)

Sonny POV

I am at On Air with Ryan Seacrest about to promote Heart Attack, which I released early. Last month I publically came out, meaning I told my fans and the world that I was gay. The show is about to start.

"Man Sonny Monroe set her alarm for 5 o'clock, she hit snooze a couple times and rolled in at 6:32" Ryan said.

"Yeah, and I got my workout in" I say jokingly

"You did not"

"Yeah you are right"

"So you just released Heart Attack?" he asked

"Yeah, well actually it just sorta released itself."

"So Valentine's Day just passed, and I could have sworn I saw you out with Alex Russo, one of your X Factor contestants."

"Umm… I was at the Top Shop opening; probably saw me there with her."

"No Im pretty sure I saw you at a restaurant with her, what is going on there?"

"So, umm…. I have this new single Heart Attack, why don't we talk about that?" I ask, in order to dodge the question.

"So, are you and Alex going out?" he asks

"Uhh…" as I was thinking of an answer, I got a text, from the person we were talking about herself. The text read _You can tell, I don't care, Simon doesn't even care that we are together, and it doesn't affect your judging on the show seeing as you waited until the exact date you are talking about to tell me yes, and that was after you _almost _sent me home, so tell them if you want. See you when Live shows start _

"Uhh, yeah we are, have been since Valentine 's Day" I say to Ryan.

"Really? That's so good." He said excitedly "Did it affect your judging, like in order to keep her or not?"

"No, in fact, at the judges houses portion, I almost sent her home, she was the last one I chose, I almost didn't choose her, but then I realized that, when she messed up, it wasn't really her fault, she had a sore throat, and was actually told by a doctor to not talk or sing, but she did anyways, so I chose her for her determination and talent, not because I liked her."

"Well how about we play your song and then talk some more?"

"Sure"

Alex POV New York City

"Alexandria Margarita Russo! What did you do this time?" This is what I woke up to.

"What are you talking about Mom?" I ask as I walk down the stairs.

"This" she said while gesturing out the window to the tons of paps out there, I have a guess but Im not sure because I never finished listening to Sonny on the radio, I had to go to school. I went to an online gossip site and looked up Sonny and then I saw it, a picture of us, on Valentine 's Day, coming out of the restaurant laughing.

"Umm, mom it's because I am dating Sonny Monroe, and they just found out."

Sorry it is so short, I wanted to update, and I was going to make it longer, but in the middle of it my girlfriend broke up with me, over text message, so yeah.


	12. Return to LA

To make up for the short update the other day I have decided to update now. Shout out to Itsamahomiesthi for being an amazing person and offering their… eyes, I guess, in order to talk about my breakup. Thanks to DEMI, which has been on repeat ever since the breakup, and Itsamahomiesthi, I actually managed to crack a smile today, so thank you. On to the reviews!

Demenaforever13: Thank you, I like your story Forever Yours, it's really good.

MileyJakes: Thank you, for both.

Dr. Sunshine: Sorry it was short, I was really upset, and you think you would know somebody after almost a year of dating, but I guess not.

Sue: Thank you, but I don't think I want to get her back, today I found out the reason that she broke up with me was because she was cheating on me so yeah.

Itsamahomiesthi: Thank you, I really appreciate it, so thank you.

_Previously:_

"_This" she said while gesturing out the window to the tons of paps out there, I have a guess but Im not sure because I never finished listening to Sonny on the radio; I had to go to school. I went to an online gossip site and looked up Sonny and then I saw it, a picture of us, on Valentine's Day, coming out of the restaurant laughing._

"_Umm, mom it's because I am dating Sonny Monroe, and they just found out."_

Now:

"What?" she asked incredulously, I forgot she still thinks Im dating mason. "What happened to Mason?"

"Mason is in jail Mother." I say bluntly

"What? Why? I thought he was such a nice boy."

"Because, Mother, he was an abusive asshole, who put me in the hospital. I thought you knew that, Simon was supposed to call you."

"Why didn't you tell me yourself Alex?"

"Because, you were the one who made me date that British bastard in the first place." I said while walking down to the sub shop.

"Hey Daddy." I say as soon as I get down the steps, and as soon as that happens, flashes come through the sub shop doors and windows.

"Alex, sweetie, what did you do this time?"

"Why do you always assume I did something?"

"Alex, the started taking pictures as soon as you stepped down here."

"Alright fine, Im dating someone famous."

"Really, who?"

"Sonny Monroe"

"Really? Wow wasn't expecting that one" I was about to say something back but my phone started playing Sonny's song Warrior, which I had because she sent me a copy of her album early, just cause she could. It was a text from her.

_You need to come back to LA ASAP!_

_**What? Why?**_

_We need to host a press conference_

_**Okay**_

_I have already booked you a flight, you leave tonight, at 1000, okay?_

_**Okay, are you picking me up?**_

_Duh, who else would pick you up?_

_**Uhh, not you?**_

_Ha-ha aren't you a funny songbird?_

_**I try :P**_

_Ughh you are impossible_

_**Once again, I try.**_

_You know what, just go pack._

_**Fine**_

_Fine_

_**Good**_

_Good_

_**So we good?**_

_We are so good_

_(A/N I just had to do it, I mean it is a SWAC fic, it has to be in there somewhere)_

_**Bye, see you tonight baby!**_

_Bye_

"Daddy, I love you"

"What do you want Alex?"

"Sonny says I need to go back to LA for a press conference, so can I go?"

"Sure, why not, you don't have to ask, you are 18 sweetie."

"Thank you Daddy!" I immediately went upstairs to pack.

Later that night Sonny POV

I was waiting for Alex to arrive at baggage claim, while being surrounded by paparazzi asking me a billion questions.

"Sonny! Are you really gay?" one of them asked

"Yes, I am" I answered as soon as Alex walked up, holding a pillow, with a beanie on her head, in her PJs, looking as adorable as ever. "Want me to prove it" I asked them.

"Prove what?" Alex asked tiredly as they all started to shout out their answer, which was yes, so I leaned down and kissed Alex, to which she immediately responded.

"Why hello wonderful girlfriend of mine." I say gleefully as I pulled away "Let's get you out of here"

We finally made it to my house and Alex started heading towards the guest bedroom, before I asked "Where are you going?"

"The guest bedroom, why?"

"Because, since you are now my girlfriend, you are obliged to sleep in my arms." I say like a little kid

"Whatever you say Sonshine, I'm tired."

"Okay lets go to sleep." After that I dragged her to my bedroom and we fell asleep in each other arms.

Done! I need questions for the Press Conference, please, I beg of you, please leave some Questions, if you want to be a press member leave the name you want and the magazine or paper they work for. Best question gets a shout out.


	13. Press Conference

DEMI brings a smile to my face, my reviewers make me laugh, and my future sister in law makes me literally roll around laughing my ass off. That is not a lie, she decided she has had enough of my depressive mode, so she came into my room and was like "Come on a walk with me." So I got up and we went on a walk, and she told me about all of her boyfriends before she met my brother, and the stories were really funny and she got me to genuinely laugh for the first time since I got dumped, after we got home, she ran into my mom's room and yelled "I GOT HER TO LAUGH, AND IT WASN'T FAKE!" But anyways, I am typing this chapter while earning myself some mullah, by babysitting. The kid I am babysitting has an older sister, about a year older than me, and if she's not available her mom asks me, because my youngest brother is friends with the kid I babysit. The last time I babysat, which was yesterday, she was supposed to be gone, but she came back early, so we just sat down and talked about nothing because the kid was asleep, it was fun, she made me smile, which is good. Anyways shout out to Itsamahomiesthi for being an awesome reviewer, and shout out to RainbowVaneza for her controversial question. REVIEW TIME!

Demenaforever13: Fine I will review more, thanks for the question.

RainbowVaneza: I love your controversial question.

Itsamahomiesthi: RANDOM NAMMME! You shall be Bill, and that shall be your magazine Thank you for being here, your review made me smile.

: I will feel better, eventually

Sue: thank you for the question.

_Previously:_

"_Because, since you are now my girlfriend, you are obliged to sleep in my arms." I say like a little kid_

"_Whatever you say Sonshine, I'm tired."_

"_Okay let's go to sleep." After that I dragged her to my bedroom and we fell asleep in each other arms._

The next morning Alex POV

I woke up to Sonny answering her phone; I pretended to still be asleep, because Sonny's chest is really comfortable.

"Hello?" she said.

"When does it start?"

"I will leave when Alex wakes up."

"Of course she's coming, it's about her too."

"Yes I understand, bye Simon." With that she hung up.

"Alex, sweetheart, time to wake up." She said sweetly.

I groaned, pretending to have just woken up.

"Come on sweetie, we have to leave soon." She said.

"No" I reply.

"Alex, please?"

"No, leave bad, sleep good" I said, very much like a little kid

"I will make you pancakes." She said in attempt to wake me up.

"I am up, where's my pancakes." I said, shooting up from my previous position.

"You are just too cute." She said while leaning over to kiss me, but before it could get too far, I pulled away and asked "Pancakes?" and she just bust out laughing.

Later that day

We were about to walk into the press conference, and I was nervous. Sonny, sensing that I was nervous, grabbed my hand and quickly kissed my cheek.

"Now please welcome Sonny Monroe and Alex Russo." Some announcer dude announced.

"Hi guys" Sonny says as soon as we sit down. "We are here to officially announce that I am, in fact, dating Alex Russo. We will now take your questions, yes you." She said while pointing to a weird looking dude.

"Yes, Bill, from Love and Fame Magazine, and what I want to know is how did y'all figure out y'all had feelings for each other?" (A/N Itsamahomiesthi)

"Umm, well for me it was when I first saw Sonny when I auditioned, that was when I knew I had actually had feelings for her, instead of some weird celeb crush." I said.

"Well for me, it was while she was in the hospital when I realized how I felt about her."

"You." I said pointing at a super bubbly chick.

"Miranda Price, from Hot Tunes TV Magazine, How did y'all get together?"

"Well we got together on Valentine's Day, about 6 months after Alex asked me to be her girlfriend."

"And what a torturous 6 months it was." I say as everyone starts to laugh.

"Gilroy Smith from Gotcha, now converted to a magazine, and what I want to know is Sonny, how do you feel knowing that most of America think that Alex only got this far in the competition because you liked her?"

"I don't like this guy." Sonny whines in my ear.

"I know I saw you on that show with Tawni and chad, what did you and chad say to each other anyway?"

"I told chad I was gay, and he said he just wanted to be friends," she said before turning to answer the question. "Well it's not a good feeling, having most of the country think that a super talented, super amazing, and super determined person only made it this far just because of who she is dating."

"Chelsea Brighton, from Pop Informer Magazine, Alex how does it feel knowing that you are half of Hollywood's IT couple."

"We are an IT couple? Wow that's cool, it's really cool."

"Really cool? Thanks Lex." Sonny says sarcastically, which made everybody laugh

"Maggie Mercer, Tween Weekly, How did you get together?"

"Well, one of Alex's Boot Camp songs was Please Be Mine by Jonas, and after that, when we were lone she asked me to be her girlfriend, but I didn't answer till valentine's day."

"Yep, 'tis true." I say

"Well that's all the time we have today, bye."

Finito! Funniest Review gets a shout out.


	14. Alex's Past

Did you know that if you dye your hair black, it will turn brown, at least that's what happened to me. So I be updating again. Shout out to Itsamahomiesthi, because her review was super random and made me laugh, and I now claim her as my Fanfiction Bestie. So I advise people to not take advanced classes, because near the end of the course, you have to take an AP exam, and those are hard. Also whenever you go to prom, don't take pictures with your girlfriend and the bestfriend she was cheating on you with, it makes you see how painfully obvious it was. Follow me on Twitter at BlooKatCassie! Review time!

Demenaforever13: Thank you!

RainbowVaneza: Aww thank you.

: Thanks!

Sue: I see you like the term "It Couple". Thank you.

Itsamahomiesthi: RANDOM REVIEW! Do you really wanna be called Bill?

ScarredandBroken: Thank you!

_Previously…_

"_We are an IT couple? Wow that's cool, it's really cool."_

"_Really cool? Thanks Lex." Sonny says sarcastically, which made everybody laugh_

"_Maggie Mercer, Tween Weekly, How did you get together?"_

"_Well, one of Alex's Boot Camp songs was Please Be Mine by Jonas, and after that, when we were lone she asked me to be her girlfriend, but I didn't answer till valentine's day."_

"_Yep, 'tis true." I say_

"_Well that's all the time we have today, bye."_

On to the story.

Sonny POV

We got home after the press conference just watching TV when Alex got a phone call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"This is her." She said with an incredibly cute confused face.

"How did you get my number?" I glanced at her worriedly and she looks back, fear in her eyes. 'What's wrong?' I mouth to her.

She just shook her head and continued to listen to whoever was on the line.

When she finally hung up I immediately asked her what was up.

"Nothing." She said nonchalantly.

"Lex don't keep secrets, please." I pleaded.

"People want me gone Sonshine."

"People? What people, Lex?"

"Some of your Shiners, Son, they don't like me."

"Which ones? " I ask frantically.

"The ones in New York, where I am from, listen Sonny I have something important to tell you, and you cant judge me."

"Fine Lex, what is it?"

"Before I got into UMHB, before I graduated high school even, I was a horrible person. My reputation was known around New York, so your New York fans don't think I am good for you. The want to 'get rid' of me."

"What kind of reputation Lex?"

"Before I was forced to date Mason, I was a, how do you say it, a player, I would hookup with a person, then leave them out to dry and never contact them again, I caused so many people to cheat on their significant other with me, I have broken so many friendships, ruined so many relationships, I have gotten drunk and high, and have done things I regret, and im sorry I never told you Sonshine."

"Alex, I have no idea what to say."

"I understand if you are mad at me-"

"Lex im not mad" I said but she went on ignoring me.

"I understand If you don't want to see me anymore, or hear from me anymore, or-" I cut her off by kissing her.

"Lex, im not mad at you, your past is your past, what you did then doesn't affect what you are doing now, all that matters now is that you are a one woman girl and that yu are all mine." I said that and then kissed her again, this time longer than the last. I pulled away to say one thing "Alex, I love you"

Alex POV

I stop in my tracks _Did Sonny just say she loved me? _"I love you too, Sonshine, I really do." I say genuinely., and then I lean in to kiss her passionately. I gently lay Sonny down on the bed and straddle her. I nip at her bottom lip and she grants me access, as soon as our tongues touch i moan in pleasure. Sonny gently pulls at the bottom of my shirt, and I let her tug it over my head, momentarily breaking the kiss, I lean back down and start kissing down her jawline and I find pleasure in hearing her moan. I pull her shirt over her head and start kissing lower. I look up at Sonny and say "We can stop, if you want."

"I don't want to stop, I love you Alex, and I want to make love to you" She says confidently, staring into my eyes.

"Okay" I say and lean down to start kissing her again.

Sorry the chapters so short, I wanted to stop there, cuz im mean, lol. But anyways… bye!


	15. Disneyland?

I be updating! I am so excited as my last day of high school ever is on June 6! Then I graduate on June 8! So happy. So torturing those who PM me has become one of my favorite things to do, sorry Demenaforever13 and Itsamahomiesthi, its just fun, lol. Anyways here's the chapter you have been waiting for.

Reviews:

Demenaforever13: Thank you, and I did.

Itsamahomiesthi: Thank you, and it makes me laugh as well.

Anon: Thank you and welcome to my story. I caught the Demi pun, but I REALLY DON'T CARE! Lol

_Previously_

_I stop in my tracks Did Sonny just say she loved me? "I love you too, Sonshine, I really do." I say genuinely., and then I lean in to kiss her passionately. I gently lay Sonny down on the bed and straddle her. I nip at her bottom lip and she grants me access, as soon as our tongues touch i moan in pleasure. Sonny gently pulls at the bottom of my shirt, and I let her tug it over my head, momentarily breaking the kiss, I lean back down and start kissing down her jawline and I find pleasure in hearing her moan. I pull her shirt over her head and start kissing lower. I look up at Sonny and say "We can stop, if you want."_

"_I don't want to stop, I love you Alex, and I want to make love to you" She says confidently, staring into my eyes._

"_Okay" I say and lean down to start kissing her again._

Now

I start kissing down her jaw, and when I get to her pulse point, I start sucking and nipping at it.

"Alex," she moans out. I move down towards her breast, linger there for a bit, the slowly kiss down her torso, her stomach, to her pants line, I look up at her to confirm that this is what she wants, she nods, and I slowly pull her pants down.

-THIS SHOULD BE A LINE BREAK BUT MY COMPUTER IS RETARDED!-

I woke up the next morning to a very warm, yet a very naked body next to me. I twist in Sonny's arms, only to see that she is still asleep. After we finished last night, Sonny had told me that it was her first time, and to be honest it was my first time too. Sonny didn't believe it at first, given my reputation, but I was able to prove it to her. I don't know how long I was staring at Sonny, but her voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Huh, what?" I said stupidly.

"I said good morning beautiful" she said while laughing at me.

"Oh, good morning"

"Dork"

"Hey! What is the plan for today?"

"Umm… I don't know, we could go out."

"Okay, but where?"

"Disneyland!" she exclaims like a little child.

"Well aren't you just so cute?" I say with a little southern twang.

"Well aren't you just so adorkable?" she says with the same twang.

"Well aren't we just so weird?"

"Yep."

"You ruined it!" I say, while laughing

"Whatever, now time to get ready for DISNEYLAND!" she exclaims, while I just sit there and laugh my ass off.

Sorry its so short, I have slight writers block. I actually wanna dedicate this chapter to Itsamahomiesthi, she knows why.


	16. Lazy Day

Hey guys! What's up!? So I meant to update earlier but my mom threw me a surprise graduation party, and to prepare without me there, she had my best friend take me shopping with the money my grandpa gave me for graduating. Then the same night I got sick, and my mom is going overboard on the taking care of me because, in her words, it's the last time she will be able to take care of me like that, so I have been confined to her room to sleep and watch tv. To ALL my reviewers and readers, I just want you all to know that I care about you, and I care about your opinions, never think otherwise. On to reviews:

Itsamahomiesthi: Welcome!

Demenaforever13: Thank you!

Anon: Haha my brothers feel the same way you do!

P.S. Selena Gomez does not exist in my world.

Now on to the story…

We got back from Disneyland and started discussing the live shows which start next week. Alex told me that she wants to do We Can't Stop by Miley Stewart and I agreed, so she started practicing while the rest of my young adults came over to discuss their songs with me. Afterwards I talked to Jennel because she looked upset but she told me it was family problems and left to go back to the contestant mansion with the other young adults. I went in the music room and heard Alex working on the same song she was in the at home video.

"Nice song, what's it called?" I ask as I walked up to her.

"Slow Down. I had to change some things because when I first wrote it, it was about Mason, but now its about you."

"Can I hear?"

"Not yet I don't like showing my songs until they are finished."

"Okay then."

I stood up, and she put her guitar down and stood with me. We walked to our bedroom and laid in the bed, and I turned the tv on. When I turned it on it was on Disney channel and Demi with a Chance was on it.

"They started showing this show again?" Alex asked

"yeah I guess."

"That's cool." She said as she leaned over to kiss me. I kissed back and as I pulled back I whispered " I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart"

"Tomorrow I am taking you out."

"Okay"

Sorry it is not tht long. I have writers block and my laptop is retarded, and im, like, obsessed with Glee.


End file.
